Darren's new toy
by Rainbowness
Summary: Mr. Crepsley brings home a new assistant for Darren. Why is Darren having feelings for this little new comer? Why cant he control himself when Jade's around? Warning: BoyXboy relationship [DarenXOC]
1. Prologue

Author's notes: In honor of Halloween I am posting a new Fanfiction! And this new Fanfiction is on Cirque Du Freak, it's kind of different for me to write something other than anime but bear with me……..it should be pretty decent. This takes place a little bit after Darren becomes Mr. Crepsley's assistant, so maybe during the second book. This is my own character's point of view this story is basically on him. Forgive me if everything isn't up to date it's been like a year since I last read these.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cirque Du freak, that would be Darren Shan and he's amazing!

Warnings: I rated this T for a reason this contains BoyXboy relationships and language. If you do no not like it than I suggest you click the back button

Prologue

Rainbowness

I breathed in and out slowly as I felt Larten Crepsley lead me threw the crisp midnight air. I was too afraid to talk, I felt as if someone had zipped up my mouth and would not allow me to speak. Was I allowed to speak? Was I allowed to breath? I wasn't sure, all I knew was that I was scared and I just wanted to go back to my family and act like this was all a dream.

I shouldn't have allowed this creep to turn me into a slave of the night, it was miserable. All the pain that I have endured already made me crazy the pounding headaches, the lust for blood, and the slight sensitivity to sunlight. The worst part of it was he said it would get worse after I went threw something called "The purge?" what the hell is that? It sounds like some type of sexual thing I develop on my head or something? This crazy vampire confuses me, everything that comes out of his mouth is

The words are to big for me to understand

I don't care enough to listen

My thoughts were interrupted when Mr. Crazy or whatever the hell his name was broke the silence.

"I hope you and Darren get along fine" he smiled his long finger nails digging into my skin.

Did he even realize that he was hurting me? If so is he doing it on purpose? Either way I'm not going to say anything about it, it would just make me look like a baby and apparently in order to be a vampire you have to be strong and manly. If that means that I have to endure pain or go without showering for the rest of my life. Than so be it.

My mind suddenly filled with another question: Who was Darren?

"Who's Darren?" I squeaked trying not to sound too nervous or scared.

"Well in a way I guess he is your new brother, it will be you, me, and him as one big happy family" he answered releasing his nails out of my skin.

"Is Darren a vampire too?" I asked my mind filling with all sorts of curiosity.

"Yah he's just like you, about the same age too, except he had people who cared about him, you really wont be missed" he replied.

The comment made me want to punch the old coot I mean sure I really was ignored and treated with disrespect in my family but being with them was a lot better than being with this smelly vampire. I no longer admired the vampires, all the stories, comics, and stuff on television lied about them. They were disgusting creatures that really had no need to be alive. The sad part about this is….I was one of them now. But I will never accept the fact at least not without a fight.

We stopped at the traveling circus known as the Cirque Du freak, I've heard about it from locals but I would never have the guts to actually go and experience it. But perhaps with the new life I have fatefully gotten myself into I will be seeing a lot of the Cirque Du Freak.

Mr. Crepsley lead me to a very small tent and opened it up, inside appeared to be two sleeping boys. One was fast asleep curled up in a ball, he had snake like skin and looked very similar to a snake itself. While the other was wide awake he had a smile on his face as I stepped into the tent.

"This him?" he whispered to Mr. Crepsley, I turned to find the old coot nodding.

"I'm Darren nice to meet you, I'm glad that you're my new assistant" he gave me a sly smile.

Everything about him made my heart pound inside my chest, his handsome features, the way his smile, and everything about him made him intimidating to me. Was he truly my age? Was I just a slave for him or could I actually become his friend?

"I-I'm Jade" I squeaked like a little boy going threw puberty.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok peeps tell me what you think! Should I delete it? Keep going? Make it one shot? You decide your reviews will be greatly appreciated.


	2. The vampire's scars

_**Author's notes: This story isn't very popular but since I have it in my head and it won't go away until I keep writing than it shall continue. I just hope it will get popular in the future.**_

_**Rika'sGrayWolf- No I never get sick of your comments, in fact, I'm always happy to open my e-mail and see that you've commented me. I just can't reply to people's comments because my e-mail is stupid. Actually you are my most loyal commenter and I love you! But yah it's a good series I suggest you find it some how threw your library, every single book ends with a shock. And how the series ends is just mind blowing! Read it because your special gay buddy said so. Oh by the way you're my friend now I hope you don't mind. **_

_**Shipet100- Oh my please don't kill me! I will write it just for you and Rika how's that sound? Since I have a feeling you two will be the only ones reading it. Keep reading and reviewing or else Aden will be very sad. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Cirque du freak, Aden doesn't want to get sewed.**_

_**Warnings: I rated this T for a reason, same sex relationships and language. In the near future this story will be very seductive, the rating could change. **_

The vampire's scars

Rainbowness

"_I'm glad you're here" he pulled me into the tent, the atmosphere heavy as led, and his fingers as cold as ice. I shivered when my bare legs touched the cold hard ground, it wasn't helping that I was wearing shorts. Stupid. _

_He sat across from me smiling at me seductively. My whole body froze up I wasn't used to this at all I was only a twelve year old kid. I wished that I could go back to the time of innocence when I didn't know what sex was. I wouldn't be feeling what I'm feeling now, the sense of attraction, the sense of passion, and the sense of __**desire. **_

_My heart took a jolt and my brain spewed with all sorts of thoughts as he placed his warm lips to my neck. He held me still in his arms and I began to calm down but my breathing was out of control._

"_Understandable that you would be easily aroused at this age," he whispered in my ear his breath hit against my ear causing me to heave a sharp breath._

"_You will be my new toy and you have no idea how exciting and fun this will be for me, I've been bored and friendless for the past while and you will help me get over it," he placed his cold hands on my neck. I was as still as I could hold it, except the little tent in my pants was about ready to explode. He placed his hand on my crotch and I could sense him smiling behind my back._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I jolted out of bed sweat covering my whole body and my mouth felt like cotton. I heaved deep breaths in and out of my lungs and looked around the tent, it was fairly small but it was exactly like my dream.

"Wow it seems like you were having an interesting dream," I heard a voice from the side of me. I turned to find Darren himself sitting on his cot, his smile so big that I could spot his sharp fangs from a mile away.

"What exactly was I doing?" I asked in embarrassment my cheeks turning a bright red.

"Well you were breathing very hard and moaning in your sleep, I am wondering what you were dreaming about…" he replied standing up. He plopped next to me and felt my for-head, my heart leaped just by his one touch. Stupid.

"You do not have a fever," he tapped his finger to his lips thinking.

"Hmm, any ways I did not get to talk to you much last night because it seemed like you were tired so I just told you to go to bed and you did so," he leaned against the tent wall his arms folded in his lap.

"Yah I was tired, Mr. Creeps wouldn't let me sleep for the longest time" I replied in a frustrated tone.

"Mr. Crepsely is not a bad guy he just has a different way of viewing things I promise he does things for your own good. But he is no longer in charge of you, I am and I will assure you that I want friendship but I am more of a teacher, understand?" he explained giving me a stern look.

"I understand but I really don't want to be a vampire it sucks," I felt tears in the corner of my eyes.

"Do not cry things get better, I know it feels inhuman at first but you will get used to it, I will lead you and be your friend every step of the way," he patted my back affectionately. My body was suddenly covered in goose-bumps.

"I'm excited to be friends with you," I said with honesty, the smile on his face was full of gratitude.

"I haven't had a friend in ages and I cannot wait to start it also," he said nervously like he seemed hesitant to do something.

"What?" I giggled staring into his eyes.

"Nothing it would just be awkward," he replied my heart fluttered when I noticed blush come across his face.

"I don't care we are friends now right?" I asked cocking my head to the right.

"Yah, but I feel as if I am not that close to you yet and besides vampires would never be caught dead doing it," he broke eye contact making things awkward.

"Doing what?" I asked dryly.

"Well I wanted to hug you…stupid I know only humans do that stuff."

"That's not weird at all, you are very close to me the vampire's scar on our fingertips show it and besides me and you are mostly human so why not?" I had no idea what my mouth was saying by my brain was screaming.

The next thing I knew my arms were around him and his were around me, it was awkward at first but when he broke off I felt sad. He held up his fingertips, I gave him a weird look at first glace.

"Put yours to mine," he ordered, I slowly did so and we gave each other big smiles.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Darren showed me around the Cirque and introduced me to a lot of interesting people I was intrigued and excited for my new life. It was just this whole vampire thing I was going to have to get used to. My friendship with Darren was slowly blooming and according to my body so was other things. Back at home I never really thought of relationships or attraction to any one in the matter of fact. I was just a normal kid into sports, friends, and comic books.

Whenever my friends talked about girls I would zone them out, whenever girls tried to talk to me or flirt with me I would just ignore them and try to dodge them. Realizing that I had been attracted to boys all these years slammed me hard. But the one thing that really made me think was that I was now _**a gay vampire**_, what the hell? Usually on old movies like Dracula you would see the guy vampire seducing the human girl. You would never in your right mind think of a gay vampire. The image just made me crack up inside my head but yet that's what I've become…….

My thoughts were interrupted by Darren splashing water in my face, I dropped the bucket of water I held in my hands and gasped.

"Are you ok?" he asked with a concerned tone.

"Yah fine just thinking" I replied looking at my reflection in the river. It's been a while since I've actually seen it. I had short black hair but long bangs in the front, the pink color I had died my bangs washed out a while ago so now it looked like a bleached blond. My eyes were a lime green color that seemed to have turned darker ever since I became a creature of the night.

"What were you thinking about?" he interrupted my thoughts once more.

"Things" I replied looking away.

"You've been thinking a lot haven't you?" he asked placing himself next to me.

"Yah I just noticed that my appearance has changed a bit," I replied touching my cold hands to my face.

"That happens, your body wont change for a while but your features change a little bit, your looks change for the better though," he smirked.

"Do vampires get into relationships?" I asked "Because I've been thinking a lot about that lately" my eyes shifted nervously.

"It's different when you're a vampire, it's harder to find someone and vampires can't have kids. So I prefer not to get into a relationship, well at least not until I find someone really special," he stood with two buckets in his hands.

"Well….I've been having a lot of different feelings lately….I think I'm attracted to males"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That beginning part was a little questionable I know if I am requested to change the rating than I will but I'm sure most 13 year olds could handle it. So yah tell me what you think so far. I'm having a fun time writing this.


	3. You tell me

**Author's notes: Hooray I'm so glad I got more reviews on this! Thank you everyone and your support trust me I will try my hardest to update. About this chapter….well it leaves off to where I stopped in the last chapter so you won't miss anything. **

_**Saya3427: Okays I'm continuing dear don't shoot me! **_

_**Raven-loves-Sanji- I don't know if you got my reply to your review but just in case you didn't get it I will post it up here. I know I'm horrible with grammar and I really wish I could learn were to put my commas, but I guess I never really learned how. But thanks for your criticism and I'm glad you like this story. Oh by the way I read your profile and you are awesome my dear! I love you!**_

_**Shipet100- Oh goodness what do you mean by that? Are you saying that it will be fun because it could get dirty? Well I'm not sure about that because I'm horrible at smex scenes. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cirque du freak if I did I'm sure Darren and Steve would have gotten together which is pretty much impossible. Because Steve is a man whore that deserves to die and burn in hell….although I do feel kind of sorry for him but that's a different story. **

**Warnings: BoyXboy relationships. I may bump up the rating to M if I get the balls to write smex…..**

**You tell me**

**Rainbowness**

"So you are saying that you're gay?" he replied slowly

"Well….it feels like it any way, I mean I knew about relationships but I never really thought about who I was attracted to until I met you," I couldn't believe what was coming out of my mouth. I just met the kid a few hours ago and now I was confessing my love to him?

"I-I don't know what to say that…I'm flattered but at the same time creeped out."

"Those weren't my intentions at all I don't want to scare you away I'm just telling you the truth, I can't help how I feel," my hands were shaking in my lap and my stomach was doing circus tricks.

"Mr. Crepsely brought me a dud as an assistant I'm sorry but you would not be worth anything in the vampire world. You're supposed to be strong in the vampire world you cannot be wimpy," he said with disappointment in his voice.

"Oh so you're saying that gay guys can't be strong!?" I raised my voice ready to punch him.

He threw me to the mud and punched me straight in the face repeatedly, I tried pushing him off but he had me pinned down. I just took the beating for a bit hoping it would be over soon. This reminded me of my old home when my parents got mad they would beat me and I would just think of something funny or anything that made me happy until it was over.

"See you didn't even fight back you are worth nothing to me," I heard his footsteps walking away. I was alone.

I slowly pulled myself up from the mud and looked at my reflection in the river. It was like looking at a monster instead of my own reflection, being gay was a sin I didn't deserve to live. Why did god even put me on this earth? Was it to watch me get tortured? To put me threw sheer pain until I couldn't stand myself any more? It sure feels that god hates me to put me threw all of this, parents that didn't love me, bullies at the orphanage that called me names just because I was different, and the misfortunate events that lead me into being a creature of the night a _vampire. _My life felt like a fantasy or a nightmare that I would soon wake up from and be a whole different happy person. But that would never happen. Everything was real, unless the pits of my crazy mind said otherwise.

My stomach could no longer take the stress I vomited, painfully heaving up stomach acid because I had barely anything to toss out. My head started playing tricks on me and I began to see colors and soon everything went black.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**I woke up on a bed a strong smell of incense filled my nostrils and my head still pounding from before. I slowly put my hands on my for-head and felt the bandages that had been wrapped around. My vision was very blurry and all I could see was a big blob.**_

"_**You're awake," I heard him call.**_

"_**I'm sorry that bully bloodied you up so bad I didn't expect him to do that," he said stroking my cheek.**_

"_**What are you talking about you were the one who did this to me and don't touch me unless your interested in me you sick pervert!" I smacked him away. **_

"_**Ouch I don't know what you're talking about!" **_

"_**Don't pull that shit on me you put me threw hell!" I sat up in my bed my vision clearing up. **_

"_**I did not! Why would I put my little toy threw hell, he's doing me a favor," he pouted. **_

"_**I don't know why don't you tell me?" I asked folding my arms stubbornly.**_

"_**I say you're crazy" he whispered licking my ear. I shivered in pleasure trying not to give in, sex was enslavement and love was pain. **_

"_**Why don't you reply back to me? Are you un-attracted to me? Mad at me?" He whispered innocently. I squirmed as he wrapped his arms around me and started toying with my body as if trying to find my weakness. **_

_**He reached down and snapped the elastic of my underwear and slowly explored my body in that area. When he reached my hips I went wild in his arms.**_

"_**Please don't! This is wrong I hate you! You're mean and homophobic, why are you doing this to me?!" I hissed trying my hardest to fight my temptation. **_

"_**I don't know why you don't tell me?" he mocked me. **_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

I woke up to two pair of cold hands wrapped around my stomach, my vision cleared to see Mr. Creeps lifting me up and over his shoulder. I groaned in pain as the bruises on my stomach were jabbed by Mr. Crepsely's boney shoulders.

"You're hurting me!" I whined struggling in his arms.

"Shut up do you want to walk all the way there with the condition you are in?!" he yelled.

"No," I whispered in frustration.

"Darren told me everything and I think he acted very immaturely I am very sorry he just doesn't understand something's, but that doesn't mean I fully understand this situation. You and I need to talk Jade," his voice sounded as if he cared.

Mr. Crepsely opened the door to a very small trailer, inside it contained a small bathroom, a sink and stove, and in the corner was a small bed. The place had the smell of old socks and rotten eggs but I was to tired to care. He laid me down on the single bed, grabbed a chair, and said "So tell me what happened I want to hear your side of the whole story."

I explained everything to the man like he was my best friend or something. I explained my dreams I've been having of Darren, I explained how my feelings for males have been popping out like daises, I explained how I told Darren how I felt about him, and I explained how Darren reacted and how he said gays couldn't be strong. The man just listened and looked at me with concern in his eyes. For the first time in months I felt thankful to the man.

"I can see where Darren is coming from but he still acted immaturely by beating you up to make a point," the old coot replied after I took the last breath of my story.

"You think gays can't be strong, don't tell me you're close minded too?" I sat up a sharp pain weaving threw my body "OUCH!!!" I screamed in pain.

He pushed me back on the bed "Now calm down now I am not taking any sides here I am just saying I know where Darren is coming from by saying that."

"So what exactly do you think?" I challenged looking up into his cold eyes.

"I think you both have good points, Darren is really judgmental by saying that gays cannot fight but on the other hand he is right, there is no room for love in the vampire world. The vampire world is cruel and you have to keep your friends close but your enemies closer. You have a good point because gays can fight I'm sure, just because you like males does not mean you are not strong, you don't need a woman to make you strong." He explained in a calm manner.

"But I want to be loved! I want to love someone and be loved back! But….at the same time isn't love pain or enslavement?" I began to cry once more.

"You are a very confused child but I have no idea how to answer your question, you are going to have to figure it out for yourself," he replied putting his cold hand on my bare shoulder.

"You need your rest I will let you sleep here," and with that Mr. Crepsely left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**I was back at the orphanage I had two suitcases in my hand and on both sides of me was people from social services. It bothered me how they always had smiles on their faces like they were happy all the time it seemed like they were keeping something from me.**_

"_**We can barely feed the kids we have now what makes you think we can take in him!?" I the lady at the desk pounded. **_

"_**Nobody else will take him, every single foster family we put him with said they couldn't handle him, he's too what's the word…….depressing?" the social service lady smiled.**_

"_**How so?" the lady at the desk asked eyeing me.**_

"_**He won't talk or socialize with any one he won't even shake his head yes or no it's like he's trapped in his own little world."**_

"_**Well than he shouldn't be a problem for us, he won't have to talk or reply to anything at all," the lady at the desk smiled at me her crooked yellow teeth made me cringe. **_

_**After long hours of paper work and talking to every single person in the huge orphanage they led me to a room on the top floor. The room had plain white walls with two single beds and in the middle of the floor was a boy about my age playing with toys.**_

"_**I already got a new room mate?" he asked the lady at the desk.**_

"_**Yah his name is Jade don't worry he wont be a problem to you," she replied shoving me into the room and shutting the door.**_

"_**Hi I'm Jimmy," he smiled standing up.**_

_**I looked at him with wide eyes not sure how to react to him.**_

"_**Well aren't you going to talk back to me or what? Or are you to good to say something?" he pushed me to the ground.**_

"_**I don't like reacting to stupid questions or anything stupid for that matter," I replied glaring at him.**_

"_**Well you could at least tell me your name so I know who you are," he put his hands on his hips.**_

"_**Jade" I mumbled turning my head away from him.**_

_**Jimmy kneeled next to me with a huge smile on his face, "guess what?" he asked with a slight lisp.**_

"_**What?" I asked rolling my eyes.**_

"_**I think you're cute" he whispered. I went wide-eyed once again not knowing how to react. **_

"_**I know its kind of weird…since it seems like most boys like girls but not me, I'm different at least that's what the orphanage people tell me," he put one of his hands on my knees and I smacked him away.**_

"_**Well I don't like you back! I don't like anyone!" I backed up into the wall trying to get away from him.**_

"_**I don't believe you, you are reacting differently than most boys do, and you're actually blushing" he pointed at my red face and indeed he was right.**_

"_**Its ok to be different like me, we can be different together," he backed me up into the corner and I grabbed the walls in desperation.**_

"_**Get the hell away from me! You're creepy!" I pushed him away.**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke up with a jolt that was it that's why I'm the way I am. It was all little Jimmy's fault he brought it on to me put ideas in my head. Even though it was long ago and I really didn't remember it, it still impacted me greatly.

"Why good morning," I heard a sly voice next to me, I jumped to find Darren sitting in a chair next to me.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

TA DA! Wow this is a hella long chapter for me it took like two hours to write because I put a lot of thinking into it. It's a little angsty but hey tell me what you think!


	4. Bad liar

Author's notes: Alright I have an editor now for obvious reasons so this should be much better!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cirque du freak

Warnings: Boy on boy relationships and a lot more swearing than usual

Thank you to my lovely editor Raven-loves-Sanji whom I love so much. She helped me A LOT threw this. Oh and happy late birthday sorry I posted this so late I feel bad.

Bad Liar

Rainbowness

Darren had huge, dark circles under his eyes that made him look sleep deprived.

It made me wonder if he had been up all night. I turned my head away from him, not wanting to answer.

"Look, I'm here to apologize. You don't have to look at me or talk to me, but just hear me out," He lightly touched my shoulder, and to my surprise, his touch didn't effect me.

"I'm sorry for beating you up, it just came to a shock to me that a really good person like you…is gay. Not only that, but you're my assistant. I expected you to be just like me….what I'm trying to say is . . .is that I don't understand you," he whispered in a sincere voice.

"Being gay does not make you a bad person; it just means that you like the same gender. No big deal. I'm still the same person you talked to yesterday and, believe it or not, I was gay yesterday too. And I don't want to be your assistant if that means I have to be just like you, because you and I are different and I can't force myself to like girls just to make you happy," I still didn't have the heart to look at him.

\"Did you know you were gay growing up?" he asked after a long silence.

"Kind of…I knew I was different just like I said yesterday. I didn't know I was attracted to anything or anyone until I met you," I sat up in the bed.

"So, you're attracted to me?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yah, but I can't help it. I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable and don't worry, if you don't want me to enforce my feelings on you than I wont," I blushed, just realizing that Mr. Crepsely stripped my clothes last night.

"Ok I accept that, so you forgive me?" he asked with purity in his eyes.

"Forgiven" I nodded my head with a smile on my face.I tried shifting my weight but the pain was too much "Oww," I whined, lying back down in the bed embarrassed.

"Are you ok?" he asked."No, you bloodied me up pretty good last night.""Oh….I'm sorry do you need help?" he reached for my covers, but I quickly pulled them down.

"NO!" I yelled, nervously hiding my blushing face."I don't care that you're naked, we have the same parts," he protested, trying to get me to come out.

"But I DO care.""Is it because you're gay?" he inquired

"That's part of it, yes!" I yelled."Alright, alright, take a chill pill."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I felt the afternoon sun beaming on my face it felt like years since I last saw my warm friend. I closed my eyes as my mind flashed back to earlier when Darren hauled me out of bed, put my clothes on for me, and hauled me outside. I could feel myself drifting off to sleep once more I so badly wanted to get away from the pain of reality….the pain of my own body.

I felt a shadow over me I slowly opened my eyes and found Darren standing over me covering the sun. I smiled and shut my eyes again to inform him that I didn't want to be bothered.

"You're having a nice dream about me aren't you?" he lightly tapped my knee with his foot.

"It's not all about you," I snorted refusing to open my eyes.

"What else would you be thinking of?" Darren kneeled next to me I could feel his breath against my face. Was he trying to taunt me?

"Other things….like how my life was before I became a stinky vampire," I opened my eyes half way.

"Do I stink?" he sniffed his armpits

"Do I have to answer that?" I challenged.

"Well if I stink I want to know……"

"I'm not telling you" I stuck my nose up in the air.

"I challenge you than, if I win you tell me the truth and if you win than……" he eyed me and turned a bright color of red.

"If I win than…what?" I raised an eyebrow with my arms folded across my chest.

"I will kiss you," he popped his knuckles with a smug on his face.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Ughh, how exactly did we end up like this again?" I asked, trying to eye him evilly."And just so you know, I'm giving you a really dirty look right now.""It's the only thing we agreed on since you're just a wimpy Halfling!" he snapped.

"So are you!" I argued."Well I'm less of one since I got blooded before you," he stated proudly.Here we were standing on our heads with the blood rushing to our faces and yes, Darren was right, it was the only thing we could agree on. I suggested a game of cards, but he said that was for humans. Then he suggested a wrestling match, but I was in no condition to do that. So after tons more of arguing, we decided to stand on our heads. So childish!

"You look the color you were this morning when I was dressing you," he pointed out, giggling."I already admitted I was attracted to you, do you have to make it worse?!" I yelled, making the headache I already had worse."It's just fun the way you react…..I can't help it.""You know god damn well you can!" I spat in his direction."Ah shit, now I can't wipe that off, you ass hole!" he yelled, making the birds around us fly off.

"Nice, you're so ugly you scared the birds off!" I yelled back.

"Quit changing the subject, you fucking bastard!"he kicked me.I barely kept my balance.

I breathed in and out trying to keep the anger that was building up inside me. Why the hell was I so attracted to this son of a bitch? He treated me like dirt, like scum of the world, and yet here I am, practically putty in his hands. Could it be that he is so powerful and so gifted I want to prove myself worthy of him? I wanted so badly to rise above him and have him be putty in my hands. The thought of him being underneath me while making love gave chills down my spine.

"How long has it been?" I asked after a long silence.

"According to the position of the sun, a couple of hours," he replied bitterly.

"Sorry about earlier, I just don't like you taking advantage of my attraction to you like that.""It's my nature, I cant help it.

That is precisely why I said I would kiss you-because I knew you would fall for that challenge," he snickered.

"Then why do you care that I said you stink?" I asked in a flirtatious tone.

There was no answer…."Looks like your little plan back fired on you, Darren Shan," I wanted to win this so badly it hurt, because now I KNEW Darren had some attraction to me.I heard the ground rustle next to me, and I was now staring at Darren's feet, my eyes slowly trailed up to his face. It had a look of seriousness and surrender. My heart started to pound in my chest, and my body would not move. I was too stiff.

I landed with a thud as he pushed my body over. He extended out his dirty hand and I slowly reached up to grab it. He pulled me up into his arms and gave me the biggest hug I ever had in my life. I didn't want him to let go. For the first time in my life, I actually felt loved. I slowly wrapped my shaking arms around his waist as I felt the tears running down my cheeks."You maybe a wimp, but you are one hell of a person," he whispered in my ear.

He pushed me back by the shoulders, and wiped my tears with his icy cold hands. I looked down at the ground, not wanting him to see the true wimp that I am.

"Well, you won," he stated clearly, putting one hand on his hip. I nodded slowly, hoping he wouldn't say it."Do you want your prize or not?" the question made my heart take a jolt.

"You don't have to……"I replied quietly, kicking the dirt.He tilted my head up and started slowly moving towards me. He was so close that I  
could feel his breath against my lips when…….."Hey boys! It's time to get ready for the Cirque du freak!" Mr. Crepsely called from the darkness.

Darren pulled back and smiled disappointingly "We should better go," he whispered, tilting his head towards Mr. Crepsely's direction. Darren pulled back and smiled disappointingly "We better go," he whispered tilting his head towards Mr. Crepsely's direction.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So close . . . so stinkin' close!—I paced back and forth, backstage of the Cirque du Freak. My trembling mouth that had been zipped shut for over five months was so close to being opened up again. Just by one little kiss I would've had the courage to finally speak again…..I would've been saved from the prison of my own mind.

"Earth to Jade" he called out, snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Huh? What?" I responded with a jump.

"Hmm…you think too much," he put an old light bulb above my head.I waved it away, "At least I'm not an air head like you," I snorted.

"That may be true, but thinking to much is a sin……well it actually depends on what you're thinking about and, knowing you, you are thinking of me…which is a sin," his mouth formed into a seductive smile. One part of me wanted to chop him up into little tiny pieces, but the other half wanted to rape him right then and there.

"I don't think of you like that, Darren…." I, myself, am a very bad liar, but I'm not sure if Darren would catch onto that.

"And you are a very bad liar," he flicked me on the nose.

"Ouch! That hurt, you bastard!" I screamed so loud that everyone back stage gave me a dirty look.

Mr. Tall came running towards me with a furious look on his face "You know how distracted you made the audience?!" he whispered loudly.I looked over at Darren who was giving me a stern look "Mr. Tall, I am terrible sorry but…Darren flicked my nose and, well, I have a very short temper and umm….."

"SILENCE!" he whispered angrily "I don't want to hear excuses. You will be punished! After this next act, you will publicly apologize." And with that Mr. Tall walked away, his long legs guiding him.

"Nice job, Jade" Darren spouted sarcastically.

"Shut up. This is entirely your fault" I spat.

"Oh, is it?" he raised an eyebrow "I'm not the one with the short temper…you really need to control that, you know" he leaned against the nearest wall biting the tips of his finger nails.

I sighed and walked toward the small dressing room. I might as well look decent before I go up on stage. I picked up random costumes off the floor and casually tossed them away, finding nothing that interested me. After a while of digging for junk, I ran into treasure. Hanging on a lonely hanger, on a lonely rack, was this beautiful female kimono. Sure it was built for a woman but I'm sure I could pull it off (being as young and undeveloped as I was). I quickly undressed and put the beautiful piece of clothing on.

I tripped on the way to the mirror, feeling stupid as I examined myself. Sure it was my reflection, but at first I couldn't believe it. I looked stunning! The kimono was a rose color with a pink cherry blossom pattern, with cuffs of white delicate lace, and it fit me almost perfectly (for the length of it which dragged on the ground when I walked).

I looked at my watch and breathed in and out as I started putting on make up. It would be ten minutes before I would go apologize….except I wanted to do more than that. I wanted to show off my gift that I had been hiding my whole life…..except that once when I showed it to little Jimmy in the orphanage.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was when I saw Jimmy and me sitting on the ground of our room in my mind. We were both around the age of ten... I think I feel a flashback coming on. . .

FLASHBACK

"Wow! That was amazing, Jade!" he gasped as I placed water back into the jug.

"I don't know why you haven't shown that to any one yet."

"Well, I don't want anyone to think that I'm a freak. I enjoy having you as a friend and didn't want to loose you by showing that to you. But I knew I could trust you" I grabbed his hands and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"You're my friend, no matter what! Remember that, Jade," he kissed me on the cheek, and I could feel my face turn hot.

"Please, don't do that. It makes me uncomfortable," I blushed.

"What happens?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I looked up at him.

"How do you feel when I do that?" he giggled.

"Well…..I don't know… my heart thumps and I feel butterflies in my stomach." I replied.

"My mom used to say that's how you feel when you're attracted to someone," he whispered "And I have the same feelings with you….honestly, Jade, you don't have to run away from your feelings. We've been friends for a while….don't you want to go further?" he asked with a serious look in his eyes.

"I don't know, Jimmy…..I see you more as a friend than anything" my eyes shifted nervously. I was a terrible liar.

"You are a very bad liar ,Jade," Jimmy cried, tears running down his cheeks.

"Please, don't cry!" I hugged him, but he pushed me away.

"Whatever. You just don't want to accept the fact that you are in love!" he sniffled. I gave him a puzzled look. "You're always trapped inside that little mind of yours. You never think of others! Well, I hope you find that special person to force you out of it!" and with that he stomped out of the room.

END FLASHBACK

-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I remembered the look of the very puzzled, younger me and I had no idea whatJimmy meant that day…..but now it's clear.

"Jade, you're up!" Darren called, banging on the door.I opened the door and Darren looked at me with blush across his cheeks.

"Damn, you clean up well."

"Thanks….now if you'd excuse me" I pushed passed him and slowly walked towards the curtains. I took a deep breath and opened them up revealing a bright light that blinded my face.

The audience clapped and I gave them a nervous smile. It was time for me to shine... . it was time for me to get out of my head and reveal the person that I truly am.

------------------------------------------------------------

TA DA! Tell me what you think ...leave me love!


	5. Brotherly bond

Author's notes: I'm such a damn procrastinator! Seriously I left you guys at a bad part and for that I'm terribly sorry. A LOT has happened in my life since the last time I updated and I have to say that I'm very happy with myself. I am completely over my ex boyfriend Mr. Ass hat after 4 months of breaking up. I realized how bad he treated me and how much he thought he was better than me, honestly guys I'm a lot happier. So you will see me updating less because my flaw is I write when I'm depressed. But any ways in other news I have a new boyfriend…who is a lot better to me so you are probably going to see me write more lovey stuffs. I've been getting a lot of interesting comments from people. Like how Jade is a little young…I agree actually. I made up Jade when I was very bored one day in school and that's just how I pictured him to be…he's kind of like my young self a little confused about the world and about his attractions. That's what this whole story is about, realizing who you are and what your role is. I'm not a sick pervert I'm just portraying a story of a boy who's just figuring his new body and passions out…growing up is one thing we all need to do in life you know? If you have any other questions about the story…feel free to ask.

Disclaimer: Do not own Cirque du freak

Warnings: Guy on guy romance

Brotherly bond

Rainbowness

The blinding light made my vision impaired, the aroused crowd made my heart beat faster than it ever has, and my nervousness caused me to shake and sweat like a pig. I have never been in front of these many people in my life. The feeling inside me was new to me and I felt extremely overwhelmed.

I awoke in Darren's arms with a damp cloth on my forehead. My head hurt badly and I felt like I just got hit by a truck. I remembered nothing from the performance. Did I do well? Did something just randomly knock me out? Did I pass out from heat exhaustion? So many questions ran through my head.

"Hmph…I knew you couldn't handle being in front of a crowd…are you ok?" he questioned.

"Yah, I'm fine but what happened exactly?"

"Well, you got up on stage, froze for like two minutes, and just passed out. The audience didn't mind. They just wanted to see the next act. Although, Mr. Tall isn't happy with you."

"Am I in trouble?!" I shouted, worried.

"No, you're fine….he just wants you to stay away from everything," he replied, biting on his thumbnail.

"Hmm. . . .I really wanted to have my moment o-""OUCH DAMN!" I was interrupted by Darren screeching in pain.

"You know better than to bite yourself when you're a vampire," I scolded, grabbing his thumb to examine it.

The blood on his thumb looked oddly delicious to me. I stared at it for a few moments, holding myself back from licking his thumb. But it was just so tempting. My senses and hormones where going wacky. I thought I was going to pass out again from all the excitement my body was feeling.

"Jade….are you ok? You're starting to scare me." Darren tried to pull his thumb back. I kept it in a tight grip so he wouldn't be able to pull away.

I slowly licked his thumb, tasting the salty goodness pouring from his veins. My whole body started to shake. I could no longer control myself….I was turning into a monster. A monster I didn't recognize.

"Jade?" I heard Darren gasp as I pushed him onto the bed pulling him into a forceful lock.

"Look, buddy, I've been pushed and shoved all my life and I will not be pushed and shoved by the likes of you! It's my turn to take control and you better cooperate or else things could get ugly," I seethed threw my teeth.  
Darren didn't say a word as he bit his lower lip and nodded. I could feel him shaking underneath me in fear. It felt good to be in charge for once. It felt awesome to have him cower before me underneath my dirty, sweaty body.

"You wouldn't" he whispered.

"Wouldn't what?"

"Sure, you want power, but you're too nice to do this to me."

I paused and pondered what he said. The truth was he was absolutely right. I had no idea what was coming over me at this moment. I heaved myself off of him and sat with my knees to my stomach.

"Hm….what was it you trying to prove before you passed out?" he questioned.

"I'd rather not talk about it…."

"Perhaps I can make you a deal. You show me and I will let you be on top," he poked me in the side.

I jumped up with blush on my face, "You mean you will let me be seme?" I coughed.

"Yup! My body will be sold to you. It's an unfair trade on my part but my curiosity is getting the better of me."

"Well…I don't know if I could be seme," I stated nervously

"Yah, and that's why you nearly tore of my clothes."

"You don't understand. I don't know what came over me, it was like some sort of monster."

"Yup, that's natural. Growing from a child into a half-vampire is just messing with your hormones. I went threw the same thing a few months ago, except I didn't have anyone to take it out on. Since you do, I'm here for you…I will do anything for you and you will do whatever for me. After all, our relationship is different from master and servant." He explained, picking me up into his strong arms and placing in-between his legs.

"Then what would you call it?" I gasped as he touched my bare torso with his cold hands.

"Brotherly bond," he replied, nibbling my ear.

"Brothers don't do what we do."

"Well then, I guess we are different. I say we are brothers because you and I are a lot alike. The only thing I would say we don't have in common is that I've been loved all my life and you haven't. I can give you that love like a brother and a lover."

I kneeled in between his legs so we were face to face "Are you in love with me, or with my body?" I questioned.

"Can't I love both?" he pouted "You're very cute" he pulled me into a very warm kiss, leaving bewildered in his arms.

"Darren?" I pushed him away

"What is it?"

"I'm only twelve and I'm just afraid that I'm growing up to fast. Growing up scares me to tell you the truth and I feel like you are just pushing it. I never had much of a childhood. With my real parents I had to take care of my mom when she was drunk. At the orphanage I took care of the other kids like they were my own and I don't know I just want to be a kid….."

"There is no room for that in the vampire world I'm afraid…" he replied with a long sigh.

I got up and gave him the dirtiest look I could think of "Cant you just except me the way I am?!" I yelled and ran out of the tent.

I sat in the weeds and just punched the ground angrily. I was overreacting I knew it but this whole situation just made me want to run away from my problems. If I could I would definitely go back to that orphanage .

"Jade?" I hear a male angelic voice from behind me.

I looked up and oddly the figure looked familiar. He helped me up and when I looked into his face I gasped.

"Oh my god…Jimmy?!"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry for the shortness and the long wait. To tell you the truth the reason why he didn't reveal his secret is because I'm stalling. I'm not quite sure what to do with it…so you're just going to have to be patient with this writer. Jimmy was actually a temporary character I made up….that is why he has such a lame name. But than he came in more and more in the story so I decided to add a little twist. Someone actually gave me the idea.

seme- Dominant in the relationship and on top during sex. In other words he sticks his dinker in the hole or he gives the blow job. Yah!

Alright another thing this is a story I wrote for English and I want to know what you all think (you don't have to read if you absolutely don't want to but it will be appreciated).


	6. Two boys, one heart

Author's notes: Sorry writers block…I'm hoping to overcome it

Author's notes: Sorry writers block…I'm hoping to overcome it. It's just been so hard to write these days because of school and stuff. I've attempted to write this chapter before but it's always turned out like crap so I trashed it. So yes I have been thinking of my reviewers. Well about this chapter…I plan on making it very emotional and I'm hoping to make Jade grow up a little more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cirque du freak

Warnings: Male relationships

Dedications: My editor I haven't spoken to in a while, Angiie (thanks for being there for me!), and Isak whom I hope to meet within in the next few month, maybe we can use the brownie batter very soon!

**Two boys, one heart**

**Rainbowness**

Jimmy was much more mature and older looking from the last time I saw him. He just glared at me with tears at the corner of his eyes. I was speechless as a small little innocent smile came across my face.

"Hi Jimmy, how are you?" I laughed nervously.

"How do you think I am Jade?!" he yelled so loud I wouldn't be surprised if the whole dead circus awoke.

"I don't know that's why I asked," I slowly backed away from him.

"You said you would keep in contact with me before you left the orphanage! You said that you would write to me, call me, and even visit me once in a while! But guess what Jade?! No visits, no phone calls, hell there wasn't even a god damn letter from you! I was lonely, picked on, and even bullied to the point where I was this close to killing myself! And did I even have a friend!? NO!" he yelled at me throwing rocks at me.

"Jimmy I'm sorry, I got busy and caught up with my own life to keep in contact," I pinned him to the ground.

"To busy for your best friend?!" he yelled struggling under my weight "To busy for the friend that wiped your tears, shared everything with you, and fell madly in love with you?!" he started to cry widely under me. I slowly let go and held him in my arms.

"Jimmy…I didn't know I hurt you so much," tears started rolling down my cheeks. I felt that what Jimmy had said was right. I was selfish. I only thought about what was in my head I didn't even take consideration to the world around me.

"Well you did…it took me a while to track you down too. Your foster parents said you died but I didn't believe them I knew you were out there some where so I tracked you down," he slowly wrapped his arms around me. He felt more gentle and kind than Darren did. My heart pounded as I stared down at Jimmy's face, he had grown really handsome since the last time I saw him.

"You did all this to find me?" I whispered quietly.

"Yes, I've loved you for a long time Jade. But after a while of chasing after someone I didn't know any more my love just died slowly and painfully. Its hard to see you after all these years…my feelings are coming back," he sniffled.

"I think mine are just beginning to bloom," I said with blush creeping across my cheeks.

I couldn't believe myself I was in love with two men. I was unsure of who I wanted more. Darren understands me, he knows what I'm going through, he's a good kisser, and he's also very fun to fight with. But on the other hand I've known Jimmy longer, he's very sweet, understanding, and in lots of pain because of me. Was it really my job to make up for that?

"Jimmy…I'm sorry but I don't think you will love me now. We are just in two different worlds," I pushed him off of me and stood up off the dirt.

"What do you mean? We can escape this place! You and I could go back to the city and get ourselves a place together. What do you say?" Jimmy smiled with excitement.

"Jimmy you don't understand!" I yelled out of frustration.

"What do you mean?" he blinked.

"I'm a vampire! I can't just go out there among the humans. I'm just too different," I replied trying to avoid eye contact.

"Pft! Whatever! I know you loved vampires back in the day but that's just insane!" he rolled his eyes.

"This isn't a joke! I really am. I had to fake my death because I became a slave to the night. Why else do you think I would fake my death?! For fun?!" I raised my voice.

"I dunno…I was wondering that too," he said quietly.

"I want you to meet someone, come with me," I grabbed onto his wrist leading him into the small tent.

Darren was pretending to be asleep when we entered the tent. I knew he was faking just because of the fake snore he let out. He never snores. What was I stupid?

"Hey smart ass, wake up!" I smacked him with a pillow

"Jade! Why are you awaking me?!" he glared.

"Well first off…we don't really sleep at night and second off you were faking it," I scoffed.

"Any ways this is Jimmy…a really close friend of mine from the past," I looked over at Jimmy. He was giving me a really sheepish smile "Jimmy, this is Darren"

"Why is it my business?" Darren rolled his eyes.

"Quit being rude!" I yelled "I just wanted to introduce you two" I looked around the tent nervously feeling tension.

Darren got off his cot and wrapped his legs around my waist giving me a really seductive hug. He kissed me forcing his tongue into my mouth. Not wanting to, I pushed him away. I looked over at Jimmy who had a look of sadness on his face.

"Jade is mine. If you come any where near him I swear you'll be dead faster than you can say mortal" Darren got off of me and grabbed Jimmy by the neck "got that?"

Jimmy slowly nodded and whimpered in fear.

"Darren! Please let go of him!" I yelled prying his hands off of Jimmy's throat.

"Can he stay with us tonight? He has no where else to go" I pleaded.

"Fine but he sleeps on the ground, I don't want him sharing the same with you," he replied.

I gave Jimmy a blanket, a pillow, and a reassuring smile. "Please forgive Darren, I've never seen him act this way before," I squeezed Jimmy's hand and sat down on my cot.

Jimmy lay down; he had been speechless ever since we had entered the tent. It was weird he didn't even speak when Darren left.

"Are you scared?" I whispered, the dark covering Jimmy's face but I could see a figure nodding his head up and down.

"It's ok we'll talk about what we are going to do in the morning," I lay back down on my cot shutting my eyes. I listened to the noises outside it was peaceful unlike what was happening right now.

Darren walked into the tent with a towel wrapped behind his waste. He slowly crawled up on my bed and laid his nearly naked body on top of mine. I could feel my heart racing and my cheeks turning red.

"I said I would let you be on top someday didn't I?" he whispered into my ear making my body gain chills. He grabbed my hands and guided them across his torso "well now is your chance."

"I-I can't not with Jimmy here," I resisted.

"He's fast asleep," he said in between kisses down my body. I grabbed the sheets of my cot trying to hold back my own moans.

"D-Darren I-please stop!" my whole body gained chills and my mind went racing as I felt him unbuttoning my pants.

"STOP!" I yelled pushing him off of me.

"Fine, good night…" he grunted getting into his own bed.

I sighed with relief as I heard both of them sleeping soundly. I concentrated on my breathing and the beat of my heart. Was it beating for one man or two? If was to be honest with myself, I liked Jimmy more. He seems to like me for me instead of just a fuck toy. But how was I going to manage to stay with him? How was I going to escape Darren and my vampire ways? It was nearly _**impossible.**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**I know this looks bad! But trust me on this guys…after all the author is in control of the story. Am I right?**_


	7. And that's why

Author's notes: So I was looking through my fanfiction page and I realized that this story is a year old now…and I haven't updated in almost a year. I've been getting e-mails saying they want this story to be updated. So here I am =] my life is a bit different from when I last updated. The boyfriend I had while I was writing this story broke up with me because we couldn't handle the distance, it was mutual no need to worry. I am now with this amazing kid, over the past few months I've done sexual things with him. So this story will get more passionate now that I know more things in that subject. As of now I'm doing pretty well my family just moved into a new house in the middle of no where! So I re-read this whole story because I forgot most of it and I realized that my writing really sucked back then. I asked myself why people liked it xD ahaha you have to put up with me and I'm sorry for that, but I love you all for it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cirque du freak

Warnings: Yeah you get it –elevator music-

**And that's why we're supposed to spend a lot of years together**

**~Rainbowness**

I awoke feeling the best that I have in days. I looked over at the two boys sleeping and smiled to myself. Jimmy's eyes were puffy it appeared he had been crying, I felt sorry for him I just wanted to hold him in my arms and tell him everything was going to be okay. Darren's appearance startled me a bit it appeared he had been out feeding, he had dried blood on his fingers.

"Jimmy," I whispered throwing a pillow at him he quickly woke up and gave me an annoyed look.

"Don't give me that look Jim, you should speak to me we have a few things to talk about here"

"Like what? How that monster nearly killed me yesterday?" he replied getting upset.

"I didn't expect him to do that, Darren normally doesn't act that way he's like a women I guess he has emotional roller coasters…yesterday he was at his worse"

"Whatever, I think I'm going to leave its clear that I'm not welcome here. We'll just forget all of those years at the orphanage where we suffered together but yet made it through. But I want you to know that I will never stop loving you," He got up to leave but I stopped.

"Woah, okay first off I will never forget you, second off I will never stop loving you either…and third off the past must be let go."

"If you love me then run away with me, it's that simple," he grabbed my wrist and gave me a warm smile. Oh how I wanted so badly to just go with him my life would be so much easier but there was no way I could live out in the human world no matter how much I wanted to. Darren was right there was no room in the vampire world for love and no matter how much I wished there was, there just couldn't be especially with a human. It was time for me to except that I was a vampire even though my heart was still human my body would just say otherwise. My relationship with Darren was just mainly sex. Is that how vampires expressed there love? All of this didn't add up to me. I looked straight into Jimmy's eyes and saw hurt, anger, and love. I truly did love Jimmy but it was time for me to let go of my past. Maybe being a vampire would be good for me I could let go of my old life and my old pain of not being loved. Even though this new life meant that I wouldn't be loved at least I knew I wouldn't be loved and I wouldn't be waiting around wishing for it like I did in the human world.

"Jade?" Jimmy questioned studying my face.

"I'm sorry Jimmy, I can't. I do love you but I think its time for both of us to let go of our pasts. I'm too different to be living out there with you I'd just end up hurting you. No matter how much I hate this I think this will be the best for both of us," I pulled away from him and gave him a soft smile.

The next thing I knew Jimmy was completely out of my life. My heart ached as I sat on the ground waiting for Darren to wake up I was truly angry with him even though I really didn't have a reason to be.

"I want you to know that I hate you, you're probably actually awake listening to every single word I'm saying but I don't care. You bring out the worse in me and I absolutely hate it. I hate how at first you hated that I was gay and then you decided it would be fun to mess with me. You don't love me you just like to toy with me because you're bored. You like to see me unhappy and that's probably why I'm so attracted to you, it's because it's a challenge to me. It's something that can't be described and I feel like I'm talking in circles! You make me feel so nervous and tongue tied it drives me insane!" I said really super fast half hoping he'd hear me

"And that's precisely why we are supposed to spend a lot of years to come together," he smiled sitting up.

"I knew it," I grumbled.

"Vampire relationships aren't supposed to be easy. Do you just want to live a normal human life? What would you have to show for it when you get to heaven? What would you tell god? Would you want to look at him straight in the eye and tell him you just had a boring life not doing anything because you were too afraid to live it? I know it if you would have stayed human you wouldn't go out and try anything because you would be too afraid to express yourself. Being a vampire pushes you out of that little head of yours and trust me once time goes on you'll be grateful. It's a life I can truly say will be interesting. Love can still happen believe it or not, I'm only playing with you because I'm trying to prove to you that you are worth something. I want you to stand up to me because I know you can do it."

I looked at him in awe I didn't know quite what to say at this point. I was still trying to figure things out I was lost and confused. "I-I don't get it," I said truthfully.

"Just stick by me and you will, things will start to come together as time passes," he stood up and got into my face "I know you're not happy with me, but I have a feeling tonight we will have hot passionate sex."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------

Ahaha not a very good line to end on but oh well, the chapter was short but sweet. I hope you enjoyed it =3


	8. The blooding of Jade

Author's notes: So it's been over a year since I last updated….which is extremely bad on me. This fanfiction is 3 years old! I can distinctly remember the night I started it too and honestly it doesn't feel that long ago. So where have I been in the last year? Well I moved into my ex boyfriends house for 5 months and they didn't have Microsoft word because he had a Mac. Then I moved into my sister's house and I couldn't use their computers to write gay stuff on. So now I'm using my friend's computer because she's a Yaoi fan like me. So enough with my excuses! About this chapter (the funny thing is people have to read my Author's notes to get it muhaha) Jade is explaining how he got blooded and how he ran into Mr. Crepsely and what have you. It explains the day Jade left the orphanage and about the foster parents he lived with.

The blooding of Jade

~Rainbowness

Jimmy ran up to me at breakfast and gave me a box wrapped in dorky clown wrapping paper. What age did he think I was turning, 6? Regardless, I smiled and was grateful that I actually got a gift. I can't even remember the last time I've received a gift on my birthday, on Christmas, or really on anything.

"Happy eleventh birthday, Jade," he smiled, eyeing at the present. I tore at the paper and underneath was a very expensive shirt that Jimmy saw me eyeing.

"Jimmy, where the hell did you get the money for this?" I gasped pulling it out of the box and holding it up to my torso.

"Just don't worry about it okay? You know you deserve it."

"Honestly, I feel like I don't. I've never gotten you anything," I gave Jimmy a small hug. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned to see the head of the orphanage she whispered in my ear to meet her in the office. I gave Jimmy my present and followed her to what would be one of the best news I've gotten in a while.

"Jade, we found new foster parents for you. You see, we feel you've improved a lot on your social skills so we feel it's time to send you out of here," she explained as soon as I took a seat.

"FUCK YES!" I yelled jumping up and down. She made an annoyed noise at my language but I could care less because she couldn't do anything about it any more.

"So when are they picking me up? My new parents I mean…." I asked excitedly slamming my palms on her desk.

"It's supposed to be later this evening…so pack your things and say your good byes."

I took no hesitation I ran out of the office and headed up towards the room I've been staying in since I've gotten here. But half way there I stopped dead in my tracks my heart sank as I realized that I had to break the news to Jimmy. I sighed as I walked towards the room, I half-heartedly hoped he wouldn't be in there but to my unluckiness…he was.

"What's wrong?" he asked instantly reading my face. I sighed and motioned him to sit down on his bed.

"Jimmy, I want to start off saying thank you for everything. You've been the best friend that I've ever had and if it weren't for you I would never have survived this place…."

"U-Uh huh…" he whimpered.

"B-but I'm going to have new foster parents…which means I'm leaving. I-I'm sorry," I patted his back affectionately as he let out a little cry.

"I promise to visit, write, and call you, anything to keep in touch okay?"

"Whatever…have fun and just get out," he said between cries.

The time finally came I met my new parents in the lobby. They greeted me with smiles and introduced themselves as Chris and Linda but I could just call them "Mom and dad". To me that was a strange feeling because honestly I've never really had parents, I was the parent.

------------------

Being out of the orphanage and living what seemed like a normal kid's life was nice. After going through out my whole life of taking care of others I can finally think about me for once and have other people take care of me. I kicked the nearest rock with my converse and thought about my first day of school. It was flabbergasting to me that I'd soon turn twelve it will soon be a whole year that I've been out of the orphanage.

I walked through the door to find Linda or "mom" sitting at the table discussing something with Chris or "dad" to what appeared to be something serious.

"I'm sorry did I interrupt something?" I inquired placing my backpack on the nearest hook.

"Jade, sit down we'd like to discuss a few things," Linda motioned me to the seat next to her. I pulled out the chair and plopped on looking back and forth between the two.

"You'll be turning twelve in what….a week?" Chris asked and I nodded hesitantly.

"Well alright I don't know if you've ever gotten this talk before at the orphanage or finding out through kids at school but we need to discuss what humans do when they really love each other," Linda began awkwardly.

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH!" I stood up and flinged my arms above my head "Alright I know about the birds and the bee's no need for explanation."

I went to walk out of the room but I was stopped by a snap of the fingers and Linda's stern voice "Get back in that seat young man we did not dismiss you." I sighed and sat back down.

"We'd like to discuss what we expect out of you. Now, if you ever have sex we'd want you to use what's called a condom it's something you can get at…well pretty much any where," Linda explained eyeing me sternly.

"Mom, I'm not even in any way shape or form interested in that. Have I even been interested in people before?" I sighed.

"Well…no…Why is that by the way?" Chris asked.

I shrugged "I've just never been emotionally attached to someone like that, I was never really taught to be attached to anyone in the form of love."

"So….you're not attracted to girls?"

"Uhh no, is that bad?" I cocked my eyebrow.

"You don't like boys do you?" Chris asked sternly.

"Uhh no"

"Well….alright then you're dismissed," Linda replied and I was out of there faster then you could say awkward.

* * *

That night I awoke in a place I didn't recognize and I didn't even remember how I got there. I could even barely remember the nightmare I just had. I remember demonic voices, many whisperings, and images of people getting killed. My head pounded and I was covered in dirt, what the hell was I doing? Upset, I just stood up and started walking in a random direction hoping that direction would lead me home. I was half hoping I was still in the nightmare and I was still in my bed at home.

In the distance heading towards me I saw a fat man with no hair and wearing a very fancy suit. Startled I stopped in my tracks and was debating to head the other way but something just kept me frozen there something about the man just made me freeze. He walked up to me and put his face just inches away from mine he gave me a huge smile and whispered "You're him."

"W-who are you? Why am I here? How do I get home?" I asked getting a chilling feeling.

"You ask so many questions for such a young person, I'd watch myself if I were you," he glared at me.

"JUST ANSWER ME DAMNIT!" I yelled starting to get alarmed.

"Well geez if it wasn't for you being an important part I would just kill you right now,"

"An important part of what?" I asked shaking in fear.

"I'll answer you one question and that is my name is Des Tiny and I'll be a big part of your life soon….you will run into someone who will change your life forever so be prepared."

And with that the man was gone and there I was lost, confused, and very scared. I have never met someone in my life that made me that scared and honestly I wish I knew what he was talking about. I managed to pick my feet up again and I just started walking hoping that either someone would find me or I'd just find my way home myself. But thanks to my luck a police officer eventually found me. When I told him where I lived he was stunned at how far it was. I didn't want to explain to him that I slept walk all that way.

When I returned home my "parents" where furious and I was grounded for a month. I guess they didn't believe me when I told them that I slept walk that whole way, oh well it's not like I do much outside of the house any ways.

For the next few days I continued to have strange nightmares and I would randomly get an uneasy feeling just like that night I met that Des Tiny dude. I was also puzzled about him too, I even wondered if I had hallucinated that.

* * *

I awoke on the morning of my twelfth birthday breathing heavily and covered from head to toe in sweat. That nightmare felt so real and disturbing I felt like I needed to seek professional help. I brushed my hair back and looked up to see a figure standing at the foot of my bed. My heart skipped a beat and let out a loud yell. I quickly grabbed the sharpest thing I could find and quickly went after him. The man grabbed me and held me down. I tried to fight back but it was useless he was just too strong.

"Now, I'm not going to hurt you….yet….I will warn you though do not fight back or you will clearly lose. If I let you go you have to promise me you will cooperate and if you do not then you will face the consequences, understand?" the man whispered. I nodded quickly and hoped that all he wanted was money.

"My name is Larten Crepsely and I am a vampire. I want you to join me but you will have no choice in the matter you either die or join me."

My brain went haywire all those words he just said to me made me have so many questions my brain was about to explode but the one and only emotion I was feeling at the moment was panic that was for sure. I quickly grabbed the glass next to me, broke it, and pointed the sharp point to the man's neck.

He laughed hysterically and gave me a huge crooked smile "I thought I warned you not to do that."

"Well, I won't join you, I think you're crazy, and I won't die without a fight," I gave him a furious glare.

He grabbed me by the arm and snapped it with one little motion. I screamed in pain and fell to the ground. The older man sat and top of me and replied "Alright, are you ready to here me out?"

"I guess I have no choice," I seethed in pain.

"Do you want to die?"

"No," I replied his body weight crushing me.

"Okay then you will join me I will be back tonight to make you into a vampire," he replied simply.

"Why me? I'm nothing special, what do you want with me?"

"You have value to me….you do not have value to anyone in the human world so why even stay?"

"DON'T SAY THAT YOU FUCKER!" I yelled trying to kick him off of me.

"Well, someone is a little sensitive to that subject."

"Fine….I'll join you…"

"Promise?"

"Promise…."

"Alright if you go back on your promise you will die, I'll be here tonight to blood you," he replied grabbing my arm and spitting on it.

"Eww what the hell?" I replied wiping it off.

"It heals the damage I just did."

"Whatever just get out…" I replied motioning him out the window.

"Say good bye to your foster parents….you won't see them ever again after today," he gave me a comforting smile before he left.

I hoped this was one of my nightmares but judging by the pain of my arm it wasn't even close. I wondered why I gave into him so soon, I was really scared and sadly I wish I would have fought back more. But honestly he was right I had no use to be in this world and deep down I knew that.

Through out the whole day I was silently saying good bye to everything. I said good bye to the school, I said good bye to my classmates, I said good bye to my teacher, I said good bye to normal life. In a way it was a good thing for me because I had new hope of having use in a different place but at the same time saddening because I didn't find use at all in this life. Honestly…I wanted to find use of myself some how, but I had to put all of this behind me.

Saying good bye to my "parents" was kind of hard but not as hard as you think it would be. Yes, I was grateful they took me in for a year, fed me, housed me, and clothed me. But I never felt that love that children are supposed to feel for their parents. I just felt like they were friends that were helping me out to be nice.

I hugged my "mom" and told her I loved her and that I was grateful for everything she gave me. I gave my "dad" a handshake and told him I was grateful to him for taking me in. They both asked why I had told them this out of the blue and I just simply replied "Because I've been thinking about it lately."

My birthday went well they gave me a couple of presents I would never use such as a skateboard and a couple of video games. The birthday cake was delicious it was a home made chocolate cake with cream cheese frosting. Linda asked me pacifically what I liked so she could bake it.

I hugged my "parents" good night and went up to bed sulking. As soon as I opened my door I saw Mr. Crepsely sitting on my bed waiting for me.

"Yes, I'm ready let's get this over with," I said before even opened his mouth.

"Alright give me your hands."

I held my hands out and seethed as he slowly cut the tips of my fingers with his long fingernails. Soon after he did that he cut his own, he looked up at me with sympathetic look on his face.

"This is going to hurt I will warn you now," he whispered. I slowly nodded and shut my eyes and he placed his bleeding finger tips to mine. I screamed in pain as I felt his blood running through my veins'.

When everything was done he gave me a moment to rest and get through the pain. I listened to my heart beat and my unsteady breath…things were different.

"Now I'm going to give you this, it will slow your heart rate and make you appear dead. Then I'm going to leave these open medication bottles by you to make it appear like you killed yourself," he handed me the potion.

I drank it and felt myself slowly go paralyzed……

* * *

Yes I did things differently with Jade I wanted him to fake his death differently then Darren. So tell me what you think.


End file.
